


You, Me, & Her

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Mamoru reflects on his relationship with his partners and how each of them brought color into his life.





	You, Me, & Her

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in late September, and the conclusion stumped me for ages. But now it is complete at last. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Like everyone else, we were born into a world of gray. A world devoid of color. The only thing promised to us was that when we found our other half, our soulmate, we'd finally see the world in color. 

The first time you and I met, we were too young to understand what it meant when you handed me that rose in the hospital, and the world lit up in gentle pastels. The colors were so faint they would look gray to us now. But at the time, it was extraordinary.

You were 14 when we next met. The colors seeped in, just a bit stronger from that first moment when you threw your crumpled-up test at my head. The colors grew stronger and stronger with each encounter. Every time, I found myself with a rose in my hand and your beautiful blonde hair in my sights. And your eyes- they grew more blue and more beautiful with every passing day. Even if I hadn't started seeing in color, I would have known you were the one from the way my heart beat.

When we confessed our love to each other that day, the world was a beautiful pastel paradise, and I felt complete. And then when Chibiusa fell on top of your head, I thought for sure that my family was equally complete. That my heart was full, and that the promise we had been told was fulfilled. 

But then I learned the dark side of our bond. Something you never told me. That day when you died on a cold rock in our atmosphere, the color started to drain. You were dead only minutes, but the color began to fade around the edges.

When Fiore's gift brought you back, the color was restored, and I once again found my life complete. Or so I thought.

You and I had found each other, but then there was Seiya. 

The day I parted with you at the airport, we both saw a flash of color. Something so bright and so clear that it was as if we were blinded. The moment did not last long, as we did not stop, but in that instant, you and I both knew that something was wrong. We were not as complete as we had come to think.

I did not have time to ponder what that flash of color had meant. Galaxia bested me before I could realize what Seiya would come to mean to you, and, later, to me. 

You have told me that on that day, when I died, the color began to fade, ever-so-slightly. Enough for you to worry, but not quite enough for you to know. You met Seiya later that same day, and so you didn't know I was gone. For every increment of color that was lost with my passing, you gained one from her presence. 

In hindsight, it's no wonder she pursued you. She knew that you were her soulmate, even if you hadn't realized it yet. You couldn't have known that she was the source of color in your world, since you didn't know I was gone.

I can't even imagine the pain and confusion you must have felt when Galaxia revealed my death to you. What must you have thought, knowing that despite my death, your world had not faded to gray? 

I wish we could have found Seiya together, in a more peaceful way. However, if not for the war, perhaps our lover would never have crossed the galaxy and met you.

The two of you fell in love in my absence. Her: bright-eyed, young, and cocky. You: cautious, scared, and confused. You felt like you were betraying me even as your heart insisted on seeing her. I don’t know how she lasted so long without blurting out what you were to each other. As impulsive as we think our lover to be, I admit that in her shoes I would not have been as patient. 

But she knew you were in pain, so she took her time. She saved you from yourself, and, later, from Galaxia. 

On those rare nights when you are away and it is just her beside me in bed, she has told me how she hated me. How she thought I was stringing you along. The apologies follow soon after. The guilt she felt sitting on the floor of that astral throne room, watching you fall apart, still tears at her on those nights.

When she and I lay in the afterglow, more than half asleep, she whispers her thanks. Thanks that we pursued her. That we brought her happiness. That we gave her a place to belong.

As she lays in my arms on those nights, I know that it is you who brought us together. You have always had a knack for bringing people together, Usako. Your warm light draws us all to you.

Together, you and I went to Kinmoku, a red world so rich in its hues that Rei’s wardrobe would be jealous. Together, we marched to Tankei Castle, walked down those grand bronze halls, and found our lover. Together, and with many blessings from her princess, we brought her home to this little blue marble of life that a lonely princess once gazed upon. 

Tonight, as the gentle snores of the two of you reach my ears, I can’t help the wide smile that crosses my face. The warm metal of my ring slides easily as I spin it absently. 

Glancing back into the bedroom, I can see the moonlight glinting off her ring from where she has thrown her arm over your waist. Your ring is not visible, but I can easily picture it, as clearly as that first day when you dragged her and I into the jewelry store.

Her remix tank and ripped jeans paired with my denim shirt and your overalls made us quite the sight in the refined space. You persuaded us easily to buy the rings as a sign of our commitment. You never minded the looks we were given. You marched right up to the counter and picked the rings, easily finding the perfect style for the three of us. Silver bands with sapphire dust. 

I can still fondly remember the saleswoman’s flabbergasted look as Seiya casually pulled out her platinum card to buy the rings, a cheeky grin splitting her face. The small sputter that left the woman’s lips echos easily in my ears even after a few years.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the soft cries of the baby in my arms. Chibiusa whimpers, and I pause my rocking to glance down into those mysterious ruby eyes. 

The infant continues to fuss even as I start to bounce her gently. 

The sheets shift, and a pair of blue eyes meet mine across the apartment. Long legs swing over the edge of the bed, and she makes her way to me swiftly, her grace so unlike yours that even now, six years later, I am still vaguely surprised. 

Chibiusa quiets as Seiya cradles the baby close. Tired eyes glance to me and then back to the bedroom. 

“Go get some sleep, Mamo,” she whispers, her voice husky. Her sleep and sex-mussed hair is a mess, but I find myself mesmerized by its rich blue tones as always. “I’ve got the next watch.”

I peck her rosy lips as we swap places. She settles easily into the rocking chair, her nose buried in cotton candy hair. A lullaby is on her breath, but, once I stand, I realize I am too tired to stay and enjoy the private concert she gives our daughter.

My sock-clad feet shuffle more than walk as I make my way back to you. I don’t dare look at the clock on the oak nightstand. Instead I make my way to my side of the bed and slip between the covers. 

It is cold, and for a moment I am tempted to crawl into the space Seiya vacated. Instead, you turn and nuzzle into my chest, pulling me into the bubble of warmth. 

If I strain, I can just barely hear her song as it drifts lightly through the apartment. In moments I find my eyelids growing far too heavy to keep open. 

There, with you in my arms and our lover’s song in the air, I know that even if I had never once seen how golden your hair is, or how golden her skin is, or how pale a pink our daughter’s hair is, I would be just as complete.


End file.
